1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to therapeutic leg and foot braces more particular to a securing apparatus having a footpad, a fabric foot engagement enclosure for releasably securing the brace to the foot and ankle of the patient and to maintain a consistent pressure against the foot, sole and ankle of the patient for therapeutic purposes.
2. Description of Prior Art
An orthotic foot and ankle brace typically has an L-shaped construction with a contoured leg support portion, a foot portion, and an interconnecting heel portion connected therebetween. An integral fabric foot engagement enclosure is provided to secure the brace to the patient's foot and ankle.
Prior art devices of this type provide for a variety of leg, ankle and foot stabilization utilizing two-part brace assemblies interconnected by free hinges of elastomeric material as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,263 that permit the tolocural articulation to move about a single axis.
Other prior art patents, such as U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,624 disclose leg and foot braces having adjustable angles between the two sections with an extended ground engagement sole and a cam action locking assembly.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,486,157 discloses a hinge at the apex of a contoured heel portion to provide free dorsiflexion and plantar flexion with a pivot point below the hinges for inversion, eversion, pronation and supination of the foot.
Other therapeutic foot devices can be seen in U.S. Pat. No. 5,431,624 in which an ankle controlling section slidably attaches to a foot supporting section so that the angle between the two sections can be changed and flexed to a wearer's foot in the desired manner.
Applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,088,479, 5,545,127, 5,593,383, 5,908,398 and 5,944,679 define the present state of the art in ankle and foot orthosis beginning with the resilient L-shaped construction in U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,479, the introduction of a laterally adjustable ankle and foot orthosis in U.S. Pat. No. 5,545,127 and adjustable ankle and foot orthosis brace having an adjustable hinge assembly between the leg configuration and the heel configuration in U.S. Pat. No. 5,908,398 and various foot enclosure mechanisms set forth in relation to foot pads and leg engagement sections.